


Quit playing games/If you leave/How do I live without you

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Guns, Love Confessions, M/M, Sorrow, Tomas using his powers, Violence, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: An exorcism goes horribly wrong
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega
Kudos: 18





	Quit playing games/If you leave/How do I live without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello TE fandom! I do hope everyone is safe and well during these crazy times. So I finally decided to post another story, with the help of fellow writer and TE fan cinelitchick.
> 
> If you are not familiar with my work, all my stories come from song titles or verses in songs. The challenge is to somehow incorporate the song title or verse into the story (even if the story has nothing to do with the song).
> 
> This particular story, I challenged myself to use three song titles.
> 
> "Quit playing games" by Backstreet boys  
> "If you Leave" by Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark  
> "How do I live with you" by Trisha Yearwood
> 
> Enjoy!

"Did you see where she went!" Marcus shouted to Tomas and Mouse as they scanned clearing in the forest where the young woman who was possessed ran off to when she broke her bindings. 

"No…damn it she could be anywhere." Mouse growled hating that they lost sight of her.

"We know she went in here...this is where the demon possessed her...this is where the demon draws its strength." Tomas commented looking around trying to catch his breath.

Mouse looked at him saying, "Can you feel her? Sense the demon?" 

Tomas ran a through his hair saying "Sort of..." they suddenly heard a noise and all turned seeing the woman standing there grinning. 

"Looking for me?" she asked in a singsong voice tilting her head to the side. 

Marcus drew his cross saying, "Leave this child of God." 

"Hmm…not without a fight." The young woman said with a grin when Mouse suddenly leapt forward to tackle her but unfortunately the demon was quicker.

"Too slow little mouse." she cackled and instantly scaled a tree disappearing from sight. The three looked up trying to track her movement among the thick leafy branches.

"She always did like climbing these trees this girl...such a pure innocent soul. Too bad it will be mine!" The young woman said in a demonic voice as she jumped down in front of Marcus, shoving him hard, and then jumping back up into another tree. 

They heard her laughing as Marcus growled saying "Quit playing games and get down here! You do not belong in this world or in this body!" 

"But we are having fun." The woman said jumping down and sending Tomas and Marcus flying. They crashed against a nearby tree as Mouse let out a growl and pounced on the woman. 

They stumbled forward when the woman slammed her head back hitting Mouse on the bridge of her nose. Mouse cried out and started to fall backwards when the woman reached behind her and grabbed Mouse by her. With a cackle, she flung Mouse several feet across the ground. 

Tomas was instantly on her and grabbing her head between his hands started praying. The woman screamed and started to thrash around, but Marcus came up behind her and pinned her arms to her side holding her close. 

"You are loved, profane thing..." Marcus started praying as Tomas started to let the process of going into the woman's mind work. 

"NO!" The woman screamed as Marcus looked up at Tomas seeing him using his gift. Mouse got up wiping blood from her nose and joined Marcus in praying. 

"You need to leave." A voice said as Tomas opened his eyes and saw the same woman sitting on a rock by the ocean. 

"Not without you. I am here to save you." said Tomas walking over, feeling the soft sand give beneath his shoes.

"Save me? I don't want to be saved." The woman said after laughing as Tomas stood there confused. The woman stood up and walked over to him. "I wanted this demon to take me...possess me...it could do things I couldn't..." 

"You don't mean this." 

"I do." The woman said simply and with a smile when she suddenly removed her shirt showing the symbols and writings. Tomas looked at the satanic words scrawled over her chest, stomach, arms, and even her back as she turned around. "You should have stayed away Tomas. I don't know why God led you to me." 

"He wants to save you. He wants you to be saved. You are lost and He is going to bring you back." 

"Then why didn't he come himself?"

"He can't...that is why he sent me...sent us." Tomas explained watching the woman put her shirt back and go back to her rock laughing.

"I see. Well doesn't matter. Go Tomas. Go and leave me. I am happy here." 

"You let this demon stay it will cause pain and suffering to all those you hold dear and any others that..." 

"Good. They turned their backs on me...I turn my back on them. I don't care." the woman said suddenly and firmly giving Tomas a dark look.

"If you don't fight this Marina...we will have no choice but to end your life." Tomas said Tomas softly and bitterly as Marina smiled.

"A priest taking lives? Huh just when you think you've heard it all."

"Not me...my partner." 

"Ah yes which one? The man or woman...they both have taken lives." 

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to lose you. You don't deserve that." 

"You have no idea what I deserve." Marina growled jumping back onto her rock and sitting down.

"I know you deserve better than to be a puppet for this demon. Doing things against your will." 

"How was it any different than when I didn't have this demon? At least this demon can make those pay!" 

"I know you've been hurt and used...but this is not the answer...please...come with me." Tomas begged as Marina shook her head.

"No. I am done. I die…I die. I live and wreak havoc on the world so be it. Either are outcomes I am fine with. Now go. Get out of my mind and leave me alone." 

"Marina...wait...listen..." 

"I said GO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND OUT OF MY SOUL!" Marina screamed as Tomas fell to his knees and covered his ears at the sound.

"You failed." The demon chuckled when she shouted out sending Marcus and Mouse flying but holding Tomas up by the neck. The forest shook with the force of the blast as the wind roared. 

"Let him go!" Marcus shouted when he saw Mouse readying her pistol. Marcus shook his head at her. He would try one more time. He body slammed the demon causing Tomas to be released. 

The demon slammed Marcus against the tree and backed up holding him there with a strength that seemed to grow. Mouse went over to Tomas and said, "What happened?" 

"She doesn't want to be saved. She wants this demon to control her...she cast me out." 

Mouse nodded and said, "Not surprising considering she is integrated." 

Tomas saw the gun in Mouse's hand and said sadly "That is the only way to save her..." 

Mouse nodded and stood up when the demon turned and smiling pulled Mouse towards it. Tomas watched in horror as the demon used its power to move Mouse right in front of Marcus gun raised. 

The demon laughed and looked back at Tomas saying, "How fitting don't you think? The woman you admire killing the man you love." 

"Mouse stop!" Tomas cried getting to his feet.

Mouse looked at Marcus saying, "Marcus I can't...I..." 

Marcus looked at her and giving her a sad smile said , "It's all right love." 

Tears started dripping down Mouse's face, when Tomas stood up and ran forward. Mouse saw Tomas running and tried to tell him to stop, as everything seemed to move in slow motion. 

Mouse stood there and felt the gun discharge crying out, eyes wide, seeing the bullets make impact against Tomas. She stood there feeling the pistol fire bullet after bullet seeing Tomas' body lurch with each one until there was nothing but a clicking sound of an empty gun. 

The demon just laughed as Tomas fell to his knees, blood running down the corner of his mouth, eyes meeting Mouse's. Mouse heard the screams from Marcus and the sobs from herself as the demon just continued laughing. The wind died down and suddenly both Marcus and Mouse were released from the demon's hold with the demon nowhere to be seen.

Mouse fell back and sat on the ground staring in horror as Marcus cradled Tomas' body. "Tomas! Tomas!" Marcus cried as Tomas groaned in pain.

"Marcus..." 

"Why Tomas! Why did you do that!" Marcus demanded holding the younger man close.

"Love makes someone...do crazy things...I couldn't bear to see you die...I thought God would protect me...guess I was wrong..." Tomas responded with a wheeze before coughing causing more blood to drip down the side of his mouth. 

"Tomas...I..." Mouse whispered crawling over as Tomas looked at her.

"I am sorry...the demon did that...I am sorry..." 

"Shh don't speak. We'll get you healed." Mouse said firmly starting to put pressure on the bullet holes as Tomas placed his bloody hand over hers shaking his head.

"Don't...there is no reason..." 

"I swear Tomas...if you leave...if you don't survive...I will never forgive you!" Mouse growled causing Tomas to emit a gurgled chuckle.

"You don't mean that..." 

Mouse brushed her tears away with the heel of her hand saying, "No…but I will be very mad." 

"Don't talk like that darling...you'll be fine...you'll..." Marcus said stroking Tomas' cheek.

Tomas looked up at him and said "Marcus...I'm sorry...I'm sorry." 

"For what love?" 

"For letting you go. I should have fought harder to make you stay...those three months...they should have been with you by my side...but three months wasted...to not see you..." 

"Don't leave me Tomas. I am back now. I have been back and I will stay. If you go...how do I live without you?" 

"You did it for three months Marcus..." 

"Three miserable months." Marcus whispered tears running down his face. 

"I'm sorry...sorry I never told you how I feel...never got to kiss you...hold you...make love to you..." Tomas admitted softly coughing out more blood.

Tomas rested his bloody hand against Marcus' cheek as Marcus covered it with his own holding it there. "Tomas..." 

"I love you Marcus...I don't know when it started but..." 

Marcus closed his eyes as more tears ran down his cheeks saying "Tomas...I knew when I left you for those three months...I knew when I didn't wake up and you were there in the other bed. I was a fool." 

"As was I. I am glad though...glad I get to see you and tell you before..." 

T omas gasped in pain coughing and wheezing as Marcus said "Shh it's all right I got you." 

"I guess I should probably give myself the last rites..." 

Mouse let out a gasping sob saying "No Tomas...no…" 

"It's all right." Tomas said as he started doing the motions and prayer. When he was done he looked at Marcus and said "Marcus...can I kiss you?" 

Marcus chuckled saying, "You don't have to ask."  Marcus leaned down and kissed Tomas gently when suddenly Tomas' hand fell from his cheek and landed on the ground with a thud. 

Marcus pulled back some seeing Tomas' lifeless eyes. "No…NO!" Mouse cried hugging herself as Marcus pulled Tomas close sobbing.

Marcus buried his face in Tomas' neck, taking in the scent of his love one last time, before looking up at the heavens. "BRING HIM BACK! THIS IS NOT HIS PATH! BRING HIM BACK YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Marcus roared to the heavens as his pain and Mouse's cries echoed through the still dark forest.

\-----------------

Tomas suddenly bolted up gasping as Mouse and Marcus looked over. 

"Tomas?" Marcus asked setting the map aside and touched Tomas' cheek. 

Tomas looked at him then at Mouse saying, "The case we are going too." 

"Yeah what about it?" Mouse asked glancing over before returning her eyes to the road.

"She doesn't want to be saved. If we try...I die and she escapes...demon still inside of her." 

They looked at him as Marcus said, "What do you mean?" 

"Did you have a vision?" 

"Sort of? It was like a visions mixed with a dream. It showed me how this would play out..." Tomas said softly leaning forward and resting his head on the front console. "This will be one where we have no choice but to end her life." 

They sat there in silence when Mouse said, "You mean she can't be saved?" 

"No…I try but she wants this...she let the demon have her...we need to stop her..." Tomas advised in a strangled voice as Mouse just nodded.

Marcus pulled Tomas back and said "I would trust your vision then. Some people don't want to be saved." Tomas nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks. Marcus gently pulled him close saying "I'm sorry love, I'm sorry this case will end this way." 

"The vision was so real...I..." Tomas started remembering the pain and anguish they all experienced, especially him. Getting shot felt so real. 

"Shh it's all right love, we don't have to talk about it." Marcus said as he held Tomas close stroking his hair and back. as Mouse said 

"We are about an hour out from the location. How should we handle this?" Mouse advised them softly as they sat in silence. 

Marcus looked at Mouse, resting his cheek against Tomas' head saying "I am honestly not sure...she lives with her family...so..." 

"Fucking great. Well use this hour to figure something out." Mouse muttered as Marcus just grunted in acknowledgement looking out the window not daring to let go of Tomas yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please like and comment! Either one makes me very happy and both make me ecstatic!
> 
> Stay safe and wash your hands!


End file.
